Le Vivet Doré
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: Le Vivet, oiseau à l'origine du sport préféré des sorcier anglais : le Quidditch. Oiseau rare, il n'a plus était depuis des siècles, il continue d'être étudié par les élèves de Poudlard. Ginny est seule, pas de Harry, ni d'amis au alentour, l'instant parfait pour étudier l'oiseau jaune... sous toutes les coutures. OS Ginny/Harry


**Titre :** Le Vivet Doré

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Personnages : **Harry & Ginny

**Auteur : **Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Croyez-moi, quand l'univers d'HP serra à moi, vous serrez les premiers au courant, en attendant je ne fais qu'emprunter tout ce beau monde à J.K Rowling

**Remerciements :** A Marine, qui prend le temps de me corriger et à Octavie.

**Notes :** Le passage sur le Vivet est extrait du bouquin de J.K Rowling : "Les Animaux Fantastiques". Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Vivet Doré

_"Le Vivet doré était une espèce d'oiseau très répandue au début du 12ème siècle. Et les sorciers s'amusaient à essayer de les_  
_attraper. Il était tellement rare qu'un sorcier arrive à attraper ce petit oiseau, que si par chance il y arrivait, il recevait 150_  
_gallions d'or. Pourquoi le ministère se risquait-il à donner 150 gallions au premier venu qui lui présenterait un Vivet doré ?_  
_Parce que ces petits oiseaux dorés se déplaçaient à une vitesse affolante. Plus rapide que la plupart des meilleurs balais en vente_  
_actuellement."_

Ginny Weasley posa doucement son manuel de Quidditch et s'appuya sur le grand chêne qui l'abritait. Elle s'était installée sous les  
ramures de l'arbre afin de réviser en vue de ses prochains examens. Elle leva la tête vers le soleil caché par les branches et les  
feuilles du grand chêne. L'adolescente avait choisit un endroit isolé de Poudlard, ce qui était chose difficile en cette magnifique  
journée d'avril.

La rouquine enleva ses chaussures et laissa ses pieds se perdent dans l'herbe fraîche du parc. Elle soupira d'extase et contempla le  
ciel bleu taché de nuages couleur neige puis elle compta ; un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf... Neuf, cela  
faisait neuf jours qu'elle sortait avec Harry.

Elle sourit à cette pensée puis essaya de se remémorer sa leçon mais peine perdue ; ses pensées était accaparé par le Survivant. Elle  
se rappela ses lèvres douces et brûlantes, ses mains maladroites, mais tendres et ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'affection, où  
peut-être d'amour qui sait ?

Que leur avait conseillé leur professeur déjà ? Ah oui, fermer les yeux et penser très fort à nos cours et se les répéter longuement.

Ginny prit la peine de faire l'exercice quelques minutes mais abandonna bien vite. Elle garda cependant les paupières closes et  
s'allongea dans l'herbe parsemée de fleurs des prés.

La jeune fille entendait les cris de joie de ses camarades mais elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de les rejoindre, elle était bien  
là, au calme. Il ne lui manquait plus que son petit-ami mais celui-ci était plongé dans ses devoirs. Rogue leur avait demandé un  
parchemin de 30 centimètres de long sur un breuvage permettant de se faire pousser les ongles en quelques secondes. La rousse  
maudit le maître des potions, comme si elle et Harry ne passait pas suffisamment de temps éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Se lamenter ne servirait à rien, la Griffondor tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et de s'abandonner au repos.

Privé de la vue, l'ouïe de la belle rouquine s'accrut et ajoutait au calme et à la tranquillité. Elle pouvait entendre des bruits  
dont elle ne soucierait pas en temps normal.

La rouge et or entendit les rires éloignés de ses amis et le bruit que faisaient les feuilles d'arbres agités par le vent. Elle  
s'amusa à identifier les sons mais quelque chose d'inconnu parvint à ses oreilles.

On aurait dit un battement d'ailes, léger et extrêmement rapide, Ginny chercha pendant un instant ce que pouvait signifier ce bruit,  
puis, prise de curiosité elle ouvrit les yeux.

Bien qu'elle soit sous l'ombre d'un arbre, le soleil éblouit ses yeux durant un court laps de temps. Temps qu'elle mit à profit pour  
se redresser et s'adosser au chêne.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières la vue de la jeune Weasley s'était de nouveau habituée à la luminosité ambiante mais l'espace d'un  
instant elle crut rêver et du même se pincer le bras pour être sûr de en pas être en plein songe.

La, juste sous son nez se tenait la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pensé voir.

L'animal était minuscule et tout gonflé, on aurait dit un ballon dans lequel on aurait soufflé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point  
d'exploser. L'oiseau était recouvert de ce qui semblait être un fin duvet jaune canari et était agrémenté d'un long bec pointu. Il  
battait des ailes d'un rythme régulier le laissant à la hauteur des yeux de la rouquine ébahit.

Un coup d'œil sur le manuel toujours ouvert confirma le fait que devant elle se trouvait un authentique Vivet Doré. Surprise, la  
jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté et la bestiole l'imita, faisant en sorte que ses yeux soient toujours à hauteur des siens et  
que son long bec frôle constamment son nez.

Elle se redressa, suivie de l'oiseau et on n'aurait su dire lequel semblait le plus intrigué par l'autre. Avec douceur Ginny avança  
son doigt et comme si la boule de plumes jaune vif l'avait attendu il posa ses toutes petites pattes sur son index, puis se tassa  
sur lui même comme si il se préparait à faire un petit somme.

Délicatement elle le caressa. Il paraissait si fragile que la rousse eu peur de le briser. Elle prenait garde à ne pas faire de  
mouvement trop brusque pour ne pas effrayer le Vivet. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas le moins du monde inquiet, au contraire il se  
frottait sa tête contre la main de l'adolescente. Il semblait lui faire totalement confiance. Peut-être savait-il qu'elle ne lui  
ferait aucun mal, quoi qu'il en soit, l'animal vola jusqu'à la poche de la chemise de l'étudiante, la picotant du bout du bec.

Ginny se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire et sortit un sachet de graines de tournesol de sa poche. Depuis qu'Hermione lui en  
avait fait goûter, elle était devenu accro et elle n'était visiblement pas la seule vu le comportement du Vivet qui sautillait sur  
le sol.

La rouquine déposa quelques graines par terre et en mangea deux ou trois sans lâcher l'animal des yeux. Quand il eut finit de manger  
l'oiseau se remit à sauter puis après plusieurs caresse offerte par sa nouvelle amie il s'envola dans le ciel laissant derrière lui  
une minuscule plume jaune.

- " Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? "

Elle se retourna vers Harry qui venait d'arriver et sembler ne pas avoir vu le Vivet Doré. Il s'assit près de sa moitié et se mit à  
grignoter les quelques graines de tournesol restantes.

- " Oh pour rien." répondit-elle en s'installant dans les bras de son petit ami. " Je suis contente que tu sois enfin là..."

La rousse regarda le vent tourné les pages de son manuel de Quidditch et fit tourner la petite plume entre ses doigt. Elle posa sa  
tête sur l'épaule de L'Elu en souriant.

- " En plus j'ai trouvée une nouvelle technique pour mes révisions."

Oui, Ginny en était sûre, si jamais on lui poserait une question sur le Vivet lors de ses B.U.S.E, elle saurait parfaitement quoi  
répondre.

* * *

Et pour chaque review laisser, vous avez le droit de repartir avec Ginny ou Harry, au choix !


End file.
